Legacy of Ishbal
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Mitsuru Omarashi must travel to Amestris to find Naruto Uzimaki with two AMBU bodyguards. The only leads she has is finding a man with an "X" shaped scar on his face.


Hey! Finally! I made the Legacy of Ishbal fanfic! *Sighs in relief* Enjoy! I'd Like to thank LaharlKage for letting me adopt this fanfic. I'm sorry it took so long…

Prologue

-Four years ago-

The Third Hokage had sent AMBU nin three hours ago after an unknown man. This man had kidnapped Naruto Uzimaki after slaughtering several villagers who had attacked the boy. Of course, promising the Yodaime he'd protect and care for his son, he was generally worried for the boy. He wondered who would do such a thing and kill innocent people and kidnap a child.

Some how, he had to get Naruto back. Some how…

-Meanwhile…-

Mitsuru Omarashi ran through the forest after a strange man and a crying little boy. She was a child of eleven, short for her age with shoulder length blond hair and piercing green eyes. She had tattered clothes and a recent gash on her cheek. 'The AMBU of the Leaf Village are most likely looking for this person. I have to achieve him so I can be accepted into their village!' She thought.

Mitsuru came to a clearing where she finally caught up with the strange man. He had heard her coming and was patiently waiting for her right in the circular space. **Brace yourself, youngling. This is no mere man.** her Jinchiiriki, Myabuu warned. Mitsuru nodded to herself. She readied her feet for a speedy run for her opponent's throat. She ran at him, but he grabbed her right arm. A sharp, searing pain shot through it and then a bright light. Next thing she knew she was flying through the air. She crashed so hard into a tree it cracked.

Mitsuru tried to move, but it was indeed too painful. "I…J-just wanted the kid and bring you back to the Leaf Village AMBU…I-I just…wanted…to be…accepted…" she growled.

The man stared at her blankly. "I don't intend on going back. And I wish to raise him as my own. To show him the true meaning of acceptance. He'll learn my people's ways and learn to hate State Alchemists. He won't go back there ever."

Mitsuru shook her head. "He'll never be understood the way you say he will. He's…he's a jinchiriiki carrier. I can smell it on him." she retorted. "Carriers are born without parents who care about them. People hate them for what they are…" Blood spewed out her mouth. **Talk no more, Mitsuru. You are way too weak to be speaking. You must sleep for now…**

Mitsuru coughed and felt her eyes get heavy. "Mark my words, Jinchiriiki carrier…I WILL bring you back!" she hissed.

Naruto sneered at her. "Not if you bleed to death!" he retorted.

With that, the two disappeared into the shadows and left Mitsuru for dead.

AMBU leader, Kris Touya led his group through the woods. He was following a scent he picked up. A scent of blood and burnt flesh. Two other AMBU nin followed closely behind. He was concerned for the boy, and hoped that the kidnapper didn't kill him.

He saw a clearing up ahead and the stench grew stronger. He quickened his speed and in no time he was through the gap in the woods. A small child was lying in the middle; a trail of blood leading behind her. Her right arm was missing and she was breathing heavily.

"Sir, that isn't-"

"No, it's a different child. But she is definitely a carrier." he said. "I can sense the demon's chakra trying to keep her alive."

Kris made his way toward the young girl and knelt down. He gently rolled her over onto her back and picked her up. "We must tell the Sandaime that we failed on retrieving Naruto Uzimaki, but we do have a witness as to where they went." Kris said. "One of you head back first and meet us back at the village. Take the girl and make sure she gets medical attention."

One of his followers nodded and took the girl from his arms and was off in a second. "You are to follow me. We're going to see if he is anywhere near here."

That follower nodded and followed him…

Details I didn't give readers in the story about Mitsuru:

1.) She has a superiority complex, but she can be shy or sarcastic.

2.) When she says she'll do something, she'll do it with sheer force.

3.) She has a birth mark of a flying wolf head right on her thigh.

4.) She is the two winged wolf jinchiriiki.

Hoped you enjoyed! Remember, I own nothing but the OCs. If I did own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd be hearing pigs snorting and wings fluttering. Review or I'll haunt you forever until you do.


End file.
